I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a holder for cards, and more particularly to an economic, durable holder for retaining and displaying an identification card. An opaque thermoplastic resin may be used to manufacture the holder without requiring the user to remove the card from the holder in order to view the card. A flexible clip is integral with the holder, allowing the user to fasten the holder to an object. The flexible clip reduces the amount of manual manipulation required to fasten the holder to an object.
II. DISCUSSION OF THE RELATED ART
A typical holder for holding cards consists of a transparent housing having a slot for sliding the card into the housing. For example, Mangan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,400, discloses a protective holder for magnetic cards. The holder consists of two plates that are held together thereby defining a pocket for inserting a card having a magnetic strip on one face. The holder is molded of substantially rigid nonmagnetic plastic material. When an opaque plastic material is used, the card must be removed from the holder in order to view the card inserted within the holder. Also, the holder does not have a means for securing the holder to other objects. Therefore, a need exists for a holder which retains a card and allows viewing of the card without removal therefrom. Also, a need exists for a holder which is easily fastened to an object.
Featherston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,955, discloses a holder having an open top and bottom, consisting of a panel having parallelly opposing folded over lips which form a pocket for receiving a card. A card is inserted through either the top opening or the bottom opening. Featherston does not teach or describe a means for fastening the holder to objects. Also, when displaying the inserted card, the card may have a tendency to gradually slide out of the holder through either the top or bottom opening. Therefore, a need exists for a holder that retains the card within the holder while displaying the inserted card. A further need exists for a holder that retains and displays an inserted card while being readily attachable to an object.
Bolton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,277, discloses a holder consisting of a first sheet which is heat sealed onto two transparent compartment and pocket forming sheets. When an opaque sheet material is used, the card must be removed from each pocket before the viewer may read the card. Therefore, there is a need for a holder which both retains and displays a card, when the holder is manufactured from an opaque material.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and meets the present needs by providing a holder that may be manufactured from opaque materials yet still retains and displays the card without requiring removal. The present holder also has a clip which allows the user to quickly secure the holder to an object while reducing the amount of manual manipulation required to fasten the holder to an object.